1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closure actuated lamp switches and, more particularly, to an improved switch, lamp and connector assembly especially suited for economical manufacture and simplified assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles, closure actuated switches are typically installed to control bulbs which illuminate the interiors of glove box or like compartments only when the compartments are open. For such applications, economy of manufacture and simplicity of assembly are particularly desirable characteristics. Efforts in these directions have resulted in a proposal wherein, for example, an insulator-contact base supports a bulb, two contacts, and a hinged operator which is actuated by the compartment closure and which, in turn, engages and lifts one of the contacts out of a circuit completing position when the closure is closed. In another proposal, an insulator-contact base supports a plunger and a pair of multiple piece contacts which, in turn, have bifurcations at corresponding first ends to engage and hold a wedge base type bulb, the plunger having a cam which engages one piece of one contact when the closure is closed to separate that piece from the second piece of the same contact and thereby interrupt the circuit through the bulb. In these and other known switch proposals, separate connectors are required to incorporate the switch into the vehicle's wiring harness. In addition, other considerations, such as complexity due to multiple components and lack of compatibility with simple bulbs of the wedge base type, reduce the attractiveness of these proposals. A switch, lamp and connector assembly according to this invention represents a novel alternative to these and other known switches.